I WISH I MET YOU BEFORE, AND I HAVE
by Rachel123
Summary: An Ashe and Sarah story. Note: I've rated it M 'cause there is swearing and adultery in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

I WISH I MET YOU BEFORE, AND I HAVE By Rachelle Williams

A/N: This idea came to mind, and I thought it's a good story.

Summary: Remember when Sarah said to Ashe 'I wish I would've met you before?' well, what if she had? What if they would start dating? See how much Ashe and Sarah's life mirrors out Shelly and Eric's. (Similarities are on purpose)

Disclaimer: If I would've owned The Crow, this would've been a movie script, not a fic.

Notes: To make the story work, I had to change some stuff: Grace and Sarah know each other already, Sarah works as a bar waitress, Ashe's wife didn't pass away, instead they got a divorce, Ashe has a friend named Alex (Yes, he is the Crow from the third movie) who is trying to make Ashe date again, Ashe doesn't work as a mechanic, but a dentist, Ashe and Sarah meet while Danny is 4 years old (so basically, not in 1996). Yes, I've completely changed all roots, but the villains are the same.

START

The night fell upon Los Angeles, Sarah was still working in the pathetic nightclub. She was forced to work here everyday because she couldn't find another job. The guys always irritated her, either hitting on her or downright serious flirting. But she didn't want all this, guys pining for her only for one night. She wanted love like Eric and Shelly, so she stayed away from this stuff. Grace had tried hooking her up but those dates turned out terrible. She was sick of this. This city should've been called City Of Devils not City Of Angels. There's nothing Angelic in this place except for a few people like herself and Grace. Little did she know, there were other people, one of whom she'd soon fall in love with.

Ashe entered the club with his long-time pal Alex. Ashe hated these places. He thought it was a nightmare to be stuck in such small spaces with such huge amount of people. He would've rathered pulling teeth in his clinic. He was mentally cursing Alex for forcing him to come. What, that guy couldn't enjoy club-hopping alone? Did he need someone to torture? Well, that probably would be yes. Ashe just wanted to be alone right now. After 5 years of unhappily married life, he had accepted love wasn't for him, little did he know, he'd meet his soulmate tonight.

They are two people unaware of each other's existence. That they are meant for each other, that they're love would mirror two other people's whose love is legendary to the ones who knew them. This journey has just begun...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review with kindness, not flames. 


	2. Meeting Someone Special

I WISH I MET YOU BEFORE, AND I HAVE By Rachelle Williams

A/N: This idea came to mind, and I thought it's a good story.

Summary: Remember when Sarah said to Ashe 'I wish I would've met you before?' well, what if she had? What if they would start dating? See how much Ashe and Sarah's life mirrors out Shelly and Eric's. (Similarities are on purpose)

Disclaimer: If I would've owned The Crow, this would've been a movie script, not a fic.

Notes: To make the story work, I had to change some stuff: Grace and Sarah know each other already, Sarah works as a bar waitress, Ashe's wife didn't pass away, instead they got a divorce, Ashe has a friend named Alex (Yes, he is the Crow from the third movie) who is trying to make Ashe date again, Ashe doesn't work as a mechanic, but a dentist, Ashe and Sarah meet while Danny is 4 years old (so basically, not in 1996). Yes, I've completely changed all roots, but the villains are the same.

START

"Sarah?" Grace called as she poured shots. Sarah, groaning, came with a tray. "The guys here have absolutely NOTHING else to do than come here and hit on waitresses!" Sarah complained. Grace smiled, arranging the shots on the tray. "Y'know why they are lookin', girl, you're hot" she smirked. Sarah jokingly glared at her and went off with the drinks.

"Hey, Ashe, looks like that waitress is busy, go get the drinks" Alex, unknowingly, ordered around. Ashe glared at him, but noticed where his gaze was, at a girl. 'Yeah, I'll just have to get it' he thought. As Ashe was making his way to the counter, he ran into nobody but...Sarah. (No she wasn't carrying the drinks, but the tray fell) "Oh, sorry!" Ashe said and knelt down to pick up the tray, so did Sarah saying 'it's ok' but Ashe was too busy apologizing to notice. Finally looking up to see the woman he ran into, Ashe's eyes became fixed on her. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

Sarah looked up to see the man she had ran into. He was, without a doubt, the most handsome man she has ever seen. "Um...Sorry" Ashe said, still lost in the beauty of the woman infront of him. Sarah, although openly blushing, smiled and said "It's okay" Then she turned around and went off. Ashe stood there, looking at her. Then, finally recovering, he went to the counter, grabbed the drinks and went back to his table. "Hey, dude, saw you looking at the girl" Alex said, smirking. "Just shut up alright?" Ashe said, blushing a little.

"Oh, my god, Sarah! That guy is hot! Act on it!" Grace smiled. "Nope. This is Casey's and we know how the guys who visit Casey's are" Sarah said, accepting the lie thinking it as truth. Thinking her soulmate was another of those guys who want her for one-night. Grace shook her head, giving up. "Y'know, someday you're gonna regret being a 40-year-old virgin" Grace said. "Shut up. I'm not even 25 yet and you're saying this" Sarah said. "Exactly that! You're 22 years old, for the love of God!" Grace whispered as a waitress came to order. "Look, don't worry about it, ok? I'm gonna be fine" Sarah said as she continued to gaze at Ashe. What was that thing about him that made her want to look at him forever?

Ashe was still thinking about Sarah. He had never seen a girl more beautiful than her. Those lively blue eyes reminded him of the beautiful day-sky. Alex was still smirking, looking at Ashe with a sly look on his face. "Go ask her out" Alex said, obviously freaking Ashe out. "WHAT?" Ashe whispered to him. "C'mon, this girl's hot. Atleast think about it" Alex said. "I do not need to think about it, thank you very much. Now, will you just shut up and finish your drink so we could get the fuck out of here?" Ashe said, returning to his own unfinished drink. Alex smirked again.

-  
Yeah, I know short. VERY short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


	3. A Date From The GraceMind

I WISH I MET YOU BEFORE, AND I HAVE By Rachelle Williams

A/N: This idea came to mind, and I thought it's a good story.

Summary: Remember when Sarah said to Ashe 'I wish I would've met you before?' well, what if she had? What if they would start dating? See how much Ashe and Sarah's life mirrors out Shelly and Eric's. (Similarities are on purpose)

Disclaimer: If I would've owned The Crow, this would've been a movie script, not a fic.

Notes: To make the story work, I had to change some stuff: Grace and Sarah know each other already, Sarah works as a bar waitress, Ashe's wife didn't pass away, instead they got a divorce, Ashe has a friend named Alex (Yes, he is the Crow from the third movie) who is trying to make Ashe date again, Ashe doesn't work as a mechanic, but a dentist, Ashe and Sarah meet while Danny is 4 years old (so basically, not in 1996). Yes, I've completely changed all roots, but the villains are the same.

START

A dark room, a crow is suddenly visible flying towards the camera...The shadow in shape of a man, he could easily be Eric, but his hair was shorter. The crow keeps flying toward us, suddenly, it blurrs.

Sarah jumps up, sweat covering her forehead. This was the first dream of a crow she'd had in years. For two years after that incident with Eric coming back, Sarah had been having these kinds of dreams, but then it stopped. A 'meow' is heard. Sarah looks to the sound to see Grabrielle looking at her. She climbs out of bed and picks the white, fluffy cat up. "You having sleeping problems too?" She sets the cat down on the floor again and it runs towards the armchair. Sarah sits down on her bed. She had dreamed of a crow flying before but who was that man? Was he the next Crow? Was another even possible? Sarah shook these thoughts off and lay back down. 

Ashe was still looking over papers. It is strange how someone's gums can matter so much..to them atleast. Ashe looked to the picture of him, his wife and their son Danny. This was taken when he was 8 weeks old...And when Ashe's marriage was half-way to over. Why didn't she tell him she wanted a divorce straightly? Why did she have to invite over that guy and...He couldn't take the thoughts anymore. He put the picture in his drawer. Suddenly, he remembered Sarah. Why was he feeling like he did a big mistake by letting it go by? He had a deep feeling in his gut something was missing, but for that brief moment when he and Sarah had met, it had gone away. It was the strangest feeling...

The next morning, Sarah walked Grace to a dentist's clinic. Grace had, had too much sugar skull candies the night before and now her teeth hurt. The coming Day Of The Dead was gonna be candyless for Grace and she was muttering about how stupid salesmen can ruin the fun. Sarah had been slowly gigling while Grace had said those things. Finally, they came to the building. "Here ya go" Sarah said and started sitting down on the couch in the waiting room. "Sarah! We talked about this. You're coming in with me!" Grace begged. Sarah groaned. "Do I have to? I mean, you're a big girl, you can handle this right?" She pleaded but her friend wasn't going in there without her. Groaning again, Sarah got up and entered the office with Grace.

"Um, hello, sir" Grace said, obviously scared, and also thinking it would be an old dentist. The chair spinned around to face the two girls and Sarah's eyes widened. It was Ashe. His eyes also widened as he realized who Sarah was. "You?" they both said together. Grace's nervous face was now smirking. "I-Hi. I wasn't, expecting much familiar faces today" Ashe smiled, definitely a little freaked out. "H-Hi" Sarah said, managing a smile. Ashe didn't know why, but that smile made his senses blurry. "We met at the bar, uh..." Ashe tried to remember the name. "Casey's" Sarah finished for him, the smile finally being nervous-free. Ashe smiled, however his smile was nervous. "Yeah..um..We haven't formally introduced ourselves to each other. I'm Ashe Corven" He smiled. "Sarah Mohr" Sarah also smiled. (Yeah, I know that's the tv series last name, but Sarah was never given a last name in the movies)

"Uh..If introductions are done, I would like to get treatment here" Grace said, grinning, cooking up a plan which was...well...let's just say A-Graceful-Plan (made that up to make things interesting) "Oh. Of course. Follow me" Ashe said, and with one last look at Sarah, led Grace to the room where the procedure would be done (don't know what the place's name is)

After 2 hours, Grace came out, Ashe right behind her. "Ohh, was it painful?" Sarah asked. "A little, but not as painful as I thought. Plus, my gum feels better and I don't have to worry about being toothless by the time I'm 18" Grace smiled. Sarah sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot" Grace turned and said to Ashe. "You're welcome and remember, no sweets for 5 weeks" Ashe said like he was telling a child. "I'm 17, not 7!" Grace said and behind her Sarah struggled not to laugh.  
Ashe looked at Sarah and was lost in her beauty, and as for her, she was avoiding looking at Ashe 'cause then she'd look at him forever. Grace looked between the two nervous people and smirked. "Hey, uh, Ashe would you like to go out with Sarah on Day Of The Dead?" Grace asked. Sarah's thoughts were rushed out of her mind and neon signs started going off with bells ringing everywhere. "Wh-what?" Sarah said, but those words went unnoticed as Grace asked again "Would you?". "Uh-um-uh-oh" Ashe stuttered. After a lot of thought (and stuttering) he said "Um..sure..I'll pick you up around...6?" He uncomfortably shifted. "Uh...sure..." Sarah was finally able to say. "Great. It's planned then" Grace said, then grabbed Sarah and raced out.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FIXED ME A DATE WITH A GUY I BARELY KNOW!" Sarah said, disbelieving. "Well, duh! That's how a date is supposed to be!" Grace said. "YES, BUT THIS GUY'S A COSTUMER! AT CASEY'S!" Sarah said. "Well, he seemed in a hurry to get outta there. Just get to know him, for the love of god!" Grace said. Sarah looked down at the road. Grace was right. She doesn't even know him that much, and she's already judging. Maybe she should just get to know him a LITTLE...

-  
It was longer than the previous chapters, so don't throw garbage (a.k.a, flames) at me, please! 


	4. Something To Be Nervous About

geckogirl-Thanks for the review. Lol, that's a funny image. Don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot more of Ashe/Sarah scenes. I was shocked when I saw the movie. It was nothing like the script intended it to be. The last scene was cut out and I was angry as hell. So were other scenes and the last words of love Ashe said to Sarah was ALSO CUT OUT! Argghh! Anyway, I hope they get the other version released. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Again, thanks. 

I WISH I MET YOU BEFORE, AND I HAVE By Rachelle Williams

A/N: This idea came to mind, and I thought it's a good story.

Summary: Remember when Sarah said to Ashe 'I wish I would've met you before?' well, what if she had? What if they would start dating? See how much Ashe and Sarah's life mirrors out Shelly and Eric's. (Similarities are on purpose)

Disclaimer: If I would've owned The Crow, this would've been a movie script, not a fic.

Notes: To make the story work, I had to change some stuff: Grace and Sarah know each other already, Sarah works as a bar waitress, Ashe's wife didn't pass away, instead they got a divorce, Ashe has a friend named Alex (Yes, he is the Crow from the third movie) who is trying to make Ashe date again, Ashe doesn't work as a mechanic, but a dentist, Ashe and Sarah meet while Danny is 4 years old (so basically, not in 1996). Yes, I've completely changed all roots, but the villains are the same.

START

Grace was in Sarah's apartment getting ready to go to the celebration. There'd be no candies but she could still enjoy the masks and celebrating. She looked at her nervous friend who was brushing her long, black hair. "Sarah? Are you alright?" Grace asked, knowing why Sarah was nervous but still trying to calm her down. "Uh? Oh, nothing" Sarah looked down at the floor for a second then looked up to see herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blue sweater with jeans that Grace had suggested she wore. It was fitting for the occasion (deaddaycelebration/date, lol)

Grace smiled, she knew her friend too well, she was nervous but wouldn't want help. She was a strong girl who tackled everything. Grace was surprised to know that Mrs. Mohr once used to be a drug-addict. She always looked so clean and healthy so it was a big shock. But a bigger surprise than that was, Sarah managed everything under those circumtances. Her mother being a druggy and her two best friends getting killed. How did she get that much strength? Grace was brought out of her thoughts by Sarah. "Grace?" "Yeah" Grace replied, looking up to her see her friend. "Is everything alright?" Sarah asked, putting a hand on Grace's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine" Grace studied Sarah and smiled. "Now, aren't you looking great on hot?" Grace said.

"Shut up!" Sarah said just as the doorbell rang. "Op! That must be Ashe" Grace said and ran to the door. Sarah stood alone in the room, took a deep breath and followed. Grace opened the door and invited Ashe in. The moment he laid his eyes on Sarah, he found he couldn't take them off of her. "Oh my god, you look, you look g-gr-great..." He said, absorbing the beauty infront of him. Sarah blushed. "Thanks" She replied quietly. Grace looked at the two and a smirk curved her lips. "So, aren't you ready Sarah?" Grace asked. Sarah nodded and took her coat. "Ok, let's go" Sarah said, nervously. She stood there for a few seconds, which would've been weird to Ashe, but he standing there nervously too. "Go!" Grace said, jokingly, startling the other two in the room. "Oh" Ashe said and held the door open for Sarah, "Ladies first"

Sarah blushed and stepped out the door slowly. "Nice move" Grace winked. Ashe looked at the girl infront of him, he was ready to stutter if it hadn't been for Sarah. "Grace!" Sarah said, blushing a crimson red. Grace giggled. Ashe and Sarah exited, both blushing seriously. "Haha, that was too easy!" Grace said and slumped down on the couch. 

-  
HHHHHEEEEEHHEHEHE! I'm evil! I'm not gonna tell what happens on the date until next chapter, which could take weeeeeekkkks! MWAHAHAHAHA! (Just kiddin', I'll try to post it in 6 days but I'm not promising anything, plus I got tired writing this so it has nothing to do with evilness, I'm a nice girl! (lol)) 


End file.
